Golf holes are typically characterized by a teeing area and a golf green. A golf green can include a golf cup. Golf cups are typically dug out of soil with a template hole digger and supported by a golf cup apparatus. Golf cup apparatus are typically made of plastic or other rigid material and can include a center aperture for a support of a golf flag. Golf cups can be partially delimited by a golf cup apparatus a surrounding soil in which the golf cup apparatus is supported. A golf flag is typically supported in a center aperture of a golf cup apparatus before a player reaches a green and taken out while a player commences putting. After a player has holed out the golf flag is typically replaced within the center aperture. In a miniature golf course a golf teeing area can be disposed on a golf green. A golf green of a miniature golf course can comprise synthetic material. A golf cup of a miniature golf course can be defined under a rigid platform often formed of plywood or other rigid material. A golf cup apparatus can be disposed under such rigid platform to partially define a cup. Miniature golf course golf greens are sometimes form over concrete. In such embodiments, concrete can be poured about a golf cup apparatus to define a golf cup.
Miniature golf courses are commonly illuminated using a plurality of free standing post mounted spotlights. Some attempts have been made to illuminate non-miniature golf courses including so called “par 3” golf courses as well as regular length and near regular length golf courses. Such attempts have generally included use of free standing post mounted spotlights.